With the rapid development of electronic technology, reconfigurable processing systems are widely used in multimedia, communications, artificial intelligence, and data signal processing due to their superior efficiency and flexibility. As the application environment and the tasks that need to be processed become more and more complex, the requirements for the performance and efficiency of the reconfigurable processing system are also increasing. Therefore, how to improve the computational efficiency of the reconfigurable processing system has become an urgent problem to be solved.